This invention relates to an operating information input method in a numerical control (NC) apparatus and, more particularly, to an operating information input method wherein operating information entered from an operator's panel is input upon being displayed on the screen of a CRT.
A numerical control apparatus executes predetermined numerical control processing on the basis of numerical control program data and operating information set by an operator's panel. The operating information may include:
(1) mode information for specifying operating modes such as an editing mode, automatic operating mode, manual data input (MDI) operating mode, jog operating mode and handle feed operating mode; PA1 (2) single block on/off information; PA1 (3) dry run on/off information; PA1 (4) block skip on/off information; PA1 (5) machine lock on/off information; PA1 (6) feed hold on/off information; PA1 (7) reference point return on/off information; PA1 (8) jog feed direction information; PA1 (9) jog feed velocity and overdrive information; PA1 (10) handle axis selection information; and PA1 (11) handle feed multiplier information.
In the prior art, all of these items of operating information are fed into the numerical control apparatus by switches or dials or by pressing buttons, which are provided on the operator's panel located on the machine side. In consequence, the entry of the operating information has necessitated a large number of switches or buttons, which results in equipment that is high in cost. FIG. 1 is a plan view of such an operator's panel on the machine side. The operator's panel is provided with a changeover switch 101a for mode selection, a single block on/off changeover switch 101b, a dry run on/off changeover switch 101c a a block skip on/off changeover switch 101d, a machine lock on/off changeover switch 101e, a feed hold button 101f, a reference point return on/off changeover switch 101g, six jog feed buttons 101h for designating jog feed along the positive and negative directions of various axes, a jog feed velocity setting dial 101i, a feed velocity overdirve setting dial 101j, a handle feed axis selection switch 101k, a handle feed multiplier selection switch 101m, a rapid-traverse override quantity selection switch 101n, a cycle start button 101p, a rapid-traverse button 101q, a handle 101r, an emergency stop button 101s, and incremental feed quantity selection switch 101t.
Because all items of operating information must be entered from the operator's panel located on the machine side in the prior art arrangement, the operator must enter the operating information by going to the operator's panel on the machine side which is disposed remote from the NC apparatus proper, whenever the operating information is to be entered. The disadvantageous result is poor operability.
Furthermore, in the prior art, a jog feed is performed by pressing the jog buttons conforming to the axis along which the jog feed is desired to be made and the direction of travel along said axis. However, the coordinate system will differ from machine to machine. For example, FIG. 2(A) illustrates a coordinate system for a milling machine, an FIG. 2(B) a coordinate system for a lathe. Thus, depending upon the machine tool, the prescribed jog feed buttons must be selected after first considering the machine tool coordinate system at the time the jog feed is to be performed. Consequently, drawbacks possessed by the prior art are poor operability when performing a jog feed, as well as a tendency for the operator to commit operating errors.